


The Bite

by NeonWolves



Series: Supernatural Stiles Stilinski [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Fluff, Good Alpha Peter, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Shy Stiles, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonWolves/pseuds/NeonWolves
Summary: Scott always overshadowed Stiles at everything. Everybody liked Scott more than they did Stiles, even when Stiles did better than Scott both teachers and students preferred Scott and Stiles is sick of that. So, when Peter offers him the bite Stiles accepts and nothing is the same after that.





	1. Chapter 1

Throughout the course of their friendship, one thing had been certain. Scott always came first, that’s just how it was. People just seemed to prefer him over Stiles. The Sherriff always sided with Scott, going on and on about what a good boy he was, and how he trusted Scott rather than Stiles, which although not unwarranted still stung like a bitch.

All the teachers liked Scott better, even though Stiles always got perfect grades. They always praised Scott and went as far as to make fun of Stiles, well some of them anyway. It was why Stiles was not rushing to punch Harris, at least he was a dick regardless of who you were, well mostly. The popular kids got away with it but for the most part, Harris was indiscriminate in his douchebaggery. ‘Not a word’ He commented to himself inside his own head. 

Scott was the one who got the bite, he was the one that the Alpha wanted. He was also the one Derek wanted, Derek, who hated Stiles with a passion. Deaton only pretended to like Stiles, it was obvious to anyone with half a brain, which of course meant Scott was none the wiser. Lydia, Stiles’ longtime crush had kissed Scott, she kissed him. Allison, whom Stiles enjoyed talking to, still preferred Scott. 

Stiles loved Scott, more than anything, they were best friends. But that didn’t make him any less upset, nor did it make him feel less unloved. The unfortunate truth was that Stiles thought of himself as worthless.

So, when Peter had looked at him and offered him the bite, wanted Stiles, not Scott, well, Stiles couldn’t help himself but say yes, and he did. He looked at Peter and said yes, which led to a bite on his shoulder and darkness enveloping him.

When he woke up he was in bed, which only made him laugh bitterly, of course, it was a dream. As if anybody would want him instead of Scott, things like that just didn’t happen. But then he noticed how clear everything had been, how he could hear things he shouldn’t be able to hear, smell things he shouldn’t be able to smell. And for the first time in forever, his mind was clear. There was no jittering, no wandering thoughts, just calm and relaxed and free. 

As he looked at himself in the mirror, he laughed. He looked good. Really good in fact. His cheekbones had become more pronounced, as had his jawline. His lanky body had become firmer, longer, more elegant. His eyes, that had before been beautiful according to others (though most of them had been biased in Stiles’ opinion), were now enchanting and enrapturing, you could gaze into those eyes and never can look away. The dark circles and bags that made him look tired and weary were now gone leaving just smooth skin in their wake.

All in all, he looked regal and important. And well, he just didn’t feel right wearing flannel looking like he did. So, he went to the store, which on its own was something new, and picked out clothes that suited him better. It involved a lot of tight pants and quite a bit of leather, he finally understood Derek’s love of the fabric. Though, it did put a big dent in his saved-up allowance. He wanted to absolutely stun everybody when he went to school the day after. 

And he did, he wore his new clothes and marched right through the doors of the school, looking straight forward, as if the people around him weren’t even worthy of his gaze. So, this is how it feels to be like Lydia. Stiles had to say, it was exhilarating, more than it should have been. All around him people stared, guys and girls, captivated by him, not Scott, him. 

When he walked into the classroom he could immediately hear people talking about him and he could feel Scott’s gaze on him as he sat down as far away as possible. Harris then walked into the class as well, taking a long pause at seeing Stiles and then scowling and looking away, though he didn’t bother Stiles at all that day. 

The gazes eventually became annoying and Stiles had told off quite a few people who tried to get in good with him. Those people wouldn’t have given him the time of day not even 24 hours ago so Stiles didn’t give them the time of day now.

His temper had gotten worse since becoming a wolf, but his sass had only improved now that he had the confidence to speak freely. He wasn’t scared of people anymore, in fact, people should have been scared of him. 

He didn’t voice that he was dangerous now, of course, he wasn’t a moron, unlike a certain other werewolf. Also, unlike Scott, Stiles didn’t feel the pull of the wolf, he didn’t feel the lack of control that the other boy had experienced. 

He didn’t even get all that angry when Derek slammed him into a wall. “Be careful, wouldn’t want to damage the leather,” Stiles sassed with a smirk, winking at the scowling man, which only helped to further the scowl. 

“Why do you smell like Peter. Why do you look…” Derek trailed off, not knowing how to properly describe the freckled boy. “Beautiful? Confident? Hot? You can say it, Derek, I don’t judge.” Stiles said teasingly. Derek growled something that would have scared Stiles before but he was done being pushed around. 

Stiles pushed Derek away and brushed himself off. The man just stood there in shock. How had a human 16-year-old boy been able to overpower a werewolf? Granted he hadn’t used his full strength as to not damage the boy but still.

“You… He bit you.” Derek mumbled, still not over his shock. Stiles nodded. “That wouldn’t be an issue, would it?” Stiles asked sarcastically. “Yes because now I have to deal with another wolf while there are Hunters around,” Derek snapped and then let out a low groan, not looking forward to it. 

“You don’t have to worry about that. Unlike Scott, I have a sense of self-preservation. I’m not dumb enough to want to play Lacrosse on a full moon or go on a date the same night and frankly, I’m insulted you would think I need babysitting like he does.” Stiles scoffed at the thought of being careless like Scott. Frankly, Scott had started to get on Stiles’ nerves with the whole werewolf thing. He could understand the Allison thing, as Scott really did want somebody to be with and Allison was nice, from what little Stiles had spoken to her at least.

“As for Peter, he may be a psychopath but I don’t think he’s dangerous, as long as he gets what he wants that is,” Stiles remarked, reminiscing of the charming man he had met the night before, but also remembering how Peter had attacked Lydia. He hadn’t killed her, but that was only because Stiles stopped him.

“How would you know that?” Derek growled out, his eyes flashing a dangerous blue. “I know because I had a long conversation with him yesterday when he kidnapped me. He isn’t doing this due to insanity, not anymore. He wants retribution Derek; he wants Kate to pay for what she did to your family.” Stiles argued in an attempt to placate and hopefully convince Derek that Peter wasn’t evil.

He wasn’t sure why he was pleading Peter’s case, he just felt a weird sense of loyalty and a sense of being indebted to the man. He supposed it was just the Alpha-bond but then again he had sympathized with the man even before the bite. As much as he disliked the fact that his dad liked Scott better he was still the most important person in his life and if someone were to hurt him… he wouldn’t know what he would do with himself.

Peter had lost so much all at once and he had nobody to help him through it. Derek and his sister had moved off to New York and Peter was all alone, broken. Stiles couldn’t even begin to imagine; he didn't want to imagine. Just thinking about it made him sick. 

What it must have felt like to go through the death of everybody you cared for once was bad enough, but Peter was forced to relive it every single day. He was stuck in a constant nightmare where he couldn’t do anything but watched as they all burned…

He knew what it was like to lose family. He was broken for a long time after his mother’s death, and to some extent he still was. He couldn’t imagine how bad it was for Peter or Derek for that matter. There was nothing he could do about his mother’s death, but the death of the Hales, well that was a whole other story.

Derek himself looked deep in thought and while Stiles knew the man didn’t condone what Peter did he was sure Derek missed Peter, whether it’s because of he like the man or because he was his only family. 

“And I’ll help him,” Stiles stated passionately. Derek’s head snapped up and he glared at Stiles. “You will do no such thing. The hunters are dangerous.” Derek said. Stiles gave a non-comical hum but nodded. “That may be but that’s even more reason to help.” He said, smiling at Derek.

“You don’t even have control of your wolf yet! How do you think you’ll do in a fight!” Derek shouted angrily, though it was mostly out of concern for the boy, which was off-putting to Derek who hadn’t expected to care at all about some random teen who was in way over his head. 

“Actually I don’t agree. So far I’ve felt no pull, and there’s been plenty of anger, trust me. I don’t feel the pull of the wolf. It’s there, the wolf I mean. I can feel it, I am it. It’s like the wolf isn’t struggling, but just does what I want it to.” Stiles tried to explain but didn’t know he did it properly. 

Derek looked shocked, and Stiles was more than a little curious to find out why. “That…that’s rare,” Derek said and Stiles groaned, almost slamming his head into a wall out of frustration. “Yeah, I figured. Cut the cryptic crap and tell me why.” He replied, rolling his eyes. 

“That’s something that only happens when a turned werewolf is 100% compatible with their wolf. It’s one in a million Stiles, and it shows that you were born to be a werewolf.” Derek said, looking at Stiles like he was a fascinating experiment in a lab or something just as weird. Hopefully, dissection would be unnecessary.

Stiles was shell-shocked himself but didn’t let it show. He looked to be calm and collected. “What does that mean for me? There have to be some perks, other than the obvious control.” Stiles said, wanting to know all about it. If there was anything that would give him an edge when it came to surviving from hunter attacks he had to know about it. 

“Well, you are considered a true-wolf. It’s one of the most coveted things in the supernatural community. Not even Hunters go after true wolves, for the most part… It makes you stronger and it also gives you the ability to fully turn into a wolf. My mother is…was a true-wolf.” Derek explained, flinching slightly at the mention of his mother. 

Stiles smirked. Finally, he had something unique. Something that made him better than Scott. “Does this mean you’ll let me help you?” Stiles asked, looking at Derek intently. Derek sighed and nodded, knowing there was little he could do to discourage the boy. “Fine, but we have to find Peter so he doesn’t do something stupid. “Derek said and Stiles gave a small cheer. 

Later that day he bumped into Scott as the other boy was coming out of Lacrosse practice. “Stiles! You’ve been distant all day. And you look…different. How come?” Scott asked, being his usual clueless self. Stiles sighed and flashed his eyes at Scott, which were not the normal Beta-Gold but more of an Orange, more intense shade. 

“YOU’RE A WERE-” Scott started to yell out but Stiles covered his mouth, cutting off the flashing. “Shut up! Do you want the whole school to know?” Stiles scolded, dragging Scott off to an empty classroom. “Yes, I’m a werewolf.” He said and Scott adopted a gaping fish expression.

“Did Peter bite you!?” He shouted out, looking concerned. “Who else? And I’m fine Scott, relax.” Stiles said, trying to placate and calm him down. “No, you aren’t! I’ll kill that bastard!” Scott yelled angrily, starting to lose control. “No! You won’t touch him, Scott! Now relax, think of Allison!” Stiles said, slightly bitter about Allison being his anchor. “

“What do you mean Stiles? That bastard turned you!” Scott said, still angry but also confused. “He did, but it was my choice. I asked him to bite me, Scott. I want this.” Stiles said and Scoot again looked shocked. “How could you want something like this? And how could you ask Peter for it?” Stiles sighed. “Peter isn’t a bad person Scott.” 

‘Yes, he is! He forced me into being a wolf! He kills people Stiles!” 

“People who killed his family! They were all guilty! And don’t you dare use that excuse! He was in a rage Scott! He had to relive the fire repeatedly while in a coma. By the time he was recovered, he became rabid. You should be happy that having Derek and us around stabilized him.” Stiles said, his voice full of conviction. He couldn't bare somebody talking ill of his Alpha. 

“He’s a monster, Stiles! Killing is wrong!” Scott argued, not being able to comprehend that Stiles would even say anything kind about that monster. “No, he isn’t! He is a man whose entire family was murdered in cold blood. If somebody did something to Melissa, you would do everything in your power to get back at them!” Stiles yelled, his patience finally running out. 

He knew that it was a low blow, just like it would be a low blow to talk like that about his father, but it was needed for Scott to understand that everything wasn’t black and white. Scott, Scott just looked at Stiles as if the other boy had betrayed him. 

“Don’t give me that look Scott. You need to hear this. We are werewolves, we don’t get to be self-righteous. There’s more to this world than either of us know and this preconceived notion of right and wrong you have is just going to hold you back, maybe even get you killed.” 

“That doesn’t make it right! Those people should go to jail! You can’t go around killing people Stiles!”

“And what would you say to the police Scott?!? *” They killed the Hales for being werewolves.” * We can’t risk exposing the supernatural Scott!!” Stiles fumed. 

“That still doesn’t mean we should kill them,” Scott mumbled sulkily, like a petulant child. Stiles just groaned in frustration and walked off, Scott calling out to him. He had a couple of errands to run.

The first thing he did is quit, Lacrosse. He never really liked the sport. He just joined because of Scott and the popularity. He instead joined Track and Field and Swimming as both were things that relaxed him and he thought he would be good at. 

He then went to the store and bought more clothes for himself, ones that didn’t involve superheroes or flannel. He knew he didn’t have the best fashion sense but he just based it off what Jackson and other popular guys in school would wear. As much as he disliked Jackson the guy knew how to dress. 

He’d have to convince Lydia to help him shop sometime. If the girl would give him the time of day that is. Speaking of Lydia he went to visit her, and at a good time as well as she was awake. Her mother didn’t particularly agree but Lydia just told her to go grab her something while she talked to Stiles. 

“You know.” She said after being quiet for a while. Stiles just sighed and nodded. “Who was it? What was it?” Lydia asked, talking about the attack. “Peter Hale. He… We’re…” Stiles didn’t know whether or not to tell her about werewolves but she had been bitten, so he thought it was for the best. Lydia, on the other hand, assumed something else entirely. “You’re dating Peter Hale?” She asked, looking at him slightly incredulously. 

“What!? NO! That wasn’t what I was going to say!” Stiles said but Lydia didn’t look convinced. “Then what were you going to say.” She said, a slight hint of amusement in her voice. 

Stiles sighed and decided to just show her instead. He looked around the hall to make sure he had time and let the wolf rush to the surface, let himself rush to the surface. As he opened his eyes he was much shorter and he could see a small brown muzzle where his nose should have been. 

Lydia looked freaked out so he transformed back as fast as he could. “I’m insane,” Lydia said dryly. “I’ve actually gone completely insane.” She said, staring at him with wide eyes. “You aren’t insane Lydia,” Stiles said but she just shook her head and continued her wide-eyed staring. 

“I’m a werewolf. And so is Peter. And he bit you which makes me think you’re becoming one or you are one or-” Stiles started rambling, waving his arms around wildly. “Stiles!” Lydia said loudly, surprisingly snapping him out of his rant. Usually, once he was at it would go on for a while no matter how many people told him to shut up.

Stiles smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. “Fine, let’s say I believe you, which is hard considering this is insane; what is it like to be a werewolf?” She asked, looking at him calculatingly.

“It really depends on who you ask. According to me, it’s great. I feel so much clearer. The ADD is gone and I look much better, along with being more confident. However, others see it as a burden.”

“Others…but not you or Peter.” She deduced. It wasn’t hard, seeing as the older man reveled in being powerful, from what little she had seen. He was hiding something from her. “Who else is a werewolf Sti-… It’s Scott, isn’t it? It would be the only thing to make sense. And Derek Hale. He’s Peter’s nephew and he started to hang around you around the time Scott changed.” She said, looking at him with piercing eyes, watching his every reaction. 

Stiles sighed deeply and nodded. “You always were too smart for the rest of us. Yes, Derek and Scott are also werewolves. Scott is the one who hates it, Derek, well he doesn’t hate it. He just hates what it led to.” He looked down sadly. 

“What it led to? Explain.” She said coolly. This was weird and strange but if it was real she needed every detail. If she had gone insane at very very least she should be an informed insane person.

“The Hale fire. It wasn’t an accident, it was arson and murder. There are humans who know about werewolves Lydia, and not all of them are friendly. Those who aren’t are the Hunters. They are meant to protect the innocents but a large portion just hunts them… us for sport.” 

Lydia’s eyes light up at the realization. This was both fascinating and terrifying. “Why did Peter bite me. And for that matter was he the one who bit you, Scott and Derek?”

Stiles shook his head. “Derek and Peter were born werewolves, Pure-breeds if you will.” He snorted slightly at the thought and at how Derek would have reacted to that comment. Then he got more serious. “Peter… well, it’s complicated. His entire family was burned in front of him, Lydia. They were murdered in cold blood. Children, elders, people were killed just for existing, and Peter was there. He saw everything and then was forced to relive it constantly in the coma. “Stiles said with a shaky voice. Lydia herself didn’t look much better as she imagined how that must have felt like.

“He spent the coma with only the thoughts of the fire plaguing his mind. It drove him insane, and not having a Pack only furthered the insanity. He’s been getting better the more people he turns. He was moderately sane when I saw him… when he turned me. I imagine he should be relatively grounded at this point.”

Lydia seemed to consider everything he had said and he let her, knowing her world had just been rattled and turned upside-down. “I want to meet him.” She finally let out, looking up at Stiles. “I actually want the same thing, since I haven’t actually seen him since he turned me.”

Lydia nodded. “Oh and Lydia? Could you maybe help me get a new wardrobe?” Stiles asked shyly, shuffling. Lydia let out an evil-sort-of grin and Stiles immediately knew he would regret it.


	2. Bites and Packs

“What are we doing here exactly?” Lydia said, looking at the Old Hale house in disdainfully, though in reality she was mostly creeped out. “We are luring an Alpha, obviously,” Stiles said as if it was a no-brainer.

Lydia sighed. This didn’t feel right. There was something off. She had been training with Stiles on being a wolf for close to two weeks now and she had gained enough control of her powers for her wolfy-senses to be tingling. ‘Did I really just think that…? Oh god no Stiles is rubbing off on me.’ She thought with a shudder. 

Lydia looked around at the abandoned, charred Hale house with a shiver. To think of the what happened here… she couldn’t even begin to imagine it. It was a thing of nightmares, and she was pretty sure there would be nightmares. 

There was a stench of ash and fire in the air, even after all that time but there was something…. Off with the scent.

“Stiles something isn’t-“ She was cut off by Stiles’ hand, the boy looking around frantically when suddenly an arrow flew past them. “Run!” Stiles said and dragged Lydia with him, both of them running as fast as they could while arrows were flying past them. They tried to make their movements unpredictable so that the Hunters would have a tougher time hitting them.

One of them managed to graze Stiles’ arm making him hiss in pain and he felt the wolf’s bane affect him but kept on running. He felt the small tendrils of poison hit him and wrap around the wound, throbbing. He really needed to find a way to make wolf’s bane hurt less…

Suddenly there was a large roar but Stiles didn’t dare to look back, even as the arrows stopped coming and Hunter’s screams permeated throughout the forest. “What was that?” Lydia questioned as they came to a stop near the outskirts of town. “Alpha…” Stiles said, tempted to go back, to go to his alpha. To Peter. 

A howl of pain came from the forest making them both gasp. “We need to go back!” Stiles said, already starting to head back into the forest when Lydia grabbed his arms. “Stiles it’s not safe!” She cried out. 

“I don’t care! Peter could die, Lydia, I have to help him... Please let me help him.” Stiles said desperately. “Why do you care about him! He forced me to turn! HE killed people!” She said, trying to get Stiles to stay. “He was crazy from the lack of pack! He didn’t know what he was doing. Please, Lydia, you need to understand! I need to help him. I need to…” Stiles said, struggling in his hysteria to detach her from him. 

Lydia sighed and let him go, deciding to call Derek. “Just... be careful Stiles.” She said, focusing on the ground, trying to keep tears from coming to the surface. She became too attached to Stiles these past two weeks to lose him.

“I promise.” He said and darted off as fast as he could. “I hope so,” Lydia said, clutching her phone tightly. She hoped he would be ok, as he promised. And if he wasn’t she would bring him back and kill him for not keeping his promise, she thought as she started dialing Derek.

Stiles panted as he ran through the forest, dodging trees, bushes, and roots trying to reach Peter as quickly as he could. He could sense that he was hurt through the small bond he had to the man, and he could hear the sounds of a fight. 

When he finally reached the clearing he saw Peter in his Alpha form and 4 nondescript hunters circled around him. He knew they weren’t Argents but they were all dangerous nonetheless. 

Stiles burst through the surrounding forestry without thinking, now being in full Beta form as he swiped at the closest Huntress, the woman ducking down to dodge his strike. Stiles jumped at her again with a growl, swiping at her throat. The Huntress saw what he was doing and ducked back before trying to stab him with what Stiles assumed was a wolf’s bane covered knife. He jumped back before kicking her off her feet. 

Without thinking he clawed at her throat, tearing her esophagus, sending the woman down. The three other Hunters stared for another second before trying to jump back into action, but by the time they did Peter jumped at another, killing him before he could move before doing the same to the others. 

Stiles just stared at the Huntress he attacked as she lay there, bleeding out through her torn throat. He…he killed her. Oh god, he killed somebody. The smell of blood hit his nostrils making him fall to his knees and start barfing, sobbing quietly.

The Alpha walked over to Stiles, sniffing quietly. He nuzzled Stiles comfortingly as the boy cried. He looked up at the Alpha with tears in his eyes, making him whimper. Peter shifted back and took the boy into a hug. “Thank you.” He said as Stiles sobbed into his shoulder. 

“Y-you’re hurt..” Stiles said with a frown as he looked at Peter’s bleeding arm. “So are you, but you came back. Besides the bullet they hit me with didn’t have wolf’s bane on it.“ Peter said. “However, your wound does,” Peter said, looking at the spot where the arrow had grazed him.

“It’s nothing, just a small cut. The wolf’s bane didn’t take full effect.” Stiles said with a shrug. Peter frowned but nodded. “Really, thank you for helping out. They had me surrounded entirely. They were just taunting me before shooting me up with wolf’s bane. Thankfully you helped before they could.” Peter said and smiled at Stiles, which made him feel all warm and fuzzy because he helped his Alpha. 

Suddenly they hear rustling and turned to see Derek with Lydia standing at his side. Peter and Derek stared at each other for a long time, getting closer and closer to one another. When they were close enough Derek’s hand suddenly flew up and he punched Peter in the face. Stiles gasped and moved to react but by the time he stood up Derek had already brought Peter into a hug.

“Boys,” Lydia said with a sigh before walking over to Stiles and inspecting him. “Well, you kept your promise.” She said and smiled at Stiles. “I always do Lyds,” Stiles replied with a grin making her roll her eyes.

They turned to Derek and Peter who stood there looking at them. “Well, I think it’s time we talked,” Peter said. “Come on, I know a place we can do it.” He said and led them off deeper into the wood along with Derek.

Stiles and Lydia followed along Lydia more warily than Stiles. They reached a large cut don tree, only the base remaining. “This is the Nemeton. It’s like a beacon for the supernatural. The Hale pack had the job to protect it from those who seek to harm it, but it looks like we failed.” Peter said, frowning at the tree.

They all sat down on the base, looking at each other awkwardly. “So, what now.” Lydia finally broke the silence, looking at Peter with a raised brow. He sighed. “I still want to take down Kate, she needs to pay for what she did to us,” Peter said, looking especially to Derek.

Lydia sighed. “It’s not like we can just walk up to her and kill her,” Lydia said, slightly surprised at herself over how little she minded the thought of somebody’s death. “We need to go about this tactfully,” Stiles said in agreement.

“And how are we supposed to do that?” Derek grumbled out. “Simple, we ruin her completely. I don’t want the hunters to think she died as a martyr. They need to know what Kate did. Once we’ve exposed her then we can kill her.” Stiles said with a cruel smile. Normally he would feel bad about something like this, but he held no sympathy for that monster.

“I think we should tell Allison,” Lydia said, noticing the tensing of everybody else. “She’s nothing like Kate, and we need an in on the Argent family.” She said. Then she turned to Stiles. “She didn’t take Scott from you intentionally. Scott made his choice and she had no part of that other than a pretty face for motivation.” Then she turned to look at Peter intently. “Your grudge is warranted but Allison isn’t Kate. She’s innocent, and if you start killing innocents you become just like Kate.” She said.

While it was a low blow she didn’t want Allison dead. She was her best friend and the thought of her death was tough to swallow. She also though Stiles and Ali would be great friends if only they had the chance to get to know each other without Scott interrupting or meddling. 

Peter frowned but looked to be deep in thought. On one hand, Lydia did have a point but his grudge against the Argents was a tough pill to swallow.

“So it’s settled, we tell Allison about werewolves. What else?” Derek asked, still as grumpy as ever. “We should expand the pack. The Argents are strong and besides the bigger the pack the saner I become.” Peter said.

“Fine but no turning anybody without their consent,” Derek said. “I actually know a couple of people…” Stiles said shyly. “Well, tell us.” Lydia beckoned, rolling her eyes. Stiles was too insecure for his own good. Even now with his newfound confidence he was still hurting from the years of Scott being more loved and other issues.

“Well, the first is Isaac, Isaac Lahey. He… I think he’s being abused, I want to help him but I have no proof.” Stiles said sadly, thinking about his classmate. He always knew something was up and had plans to find out but never managed to catch it. The boy always wore long sleeves and scarves but Stiles always noticed hints of bruises and cuts on him.

Peter and Derek growled as both of them hated child abusers, wolves- born wolves especially- were very protective of the young, regardless if it was their own or not. They didn’t take kindly to such things happening to any children. 

Lydia also looked angry. She had always noticed how Isaac would wear long-sleeves and scarves regardless of the weather, she should have noticed something earlier but she was ashamed to say she didn’t, she was supposed to be one of the most observant people at school yet she had next to no clue, or rather she just hadn’t cared at the time.

“The second is Erica Reyes. She has epilepsy and suffers from seizures, which some people at school bully her for.” Stiles said, growling in anger. He always helped her out when he could but people could be so cruel to her. People in his school, as much as they preached to be accepting of people who are different, were just as cruel and evil as everybody else. 

They even filmed Erica when she had a seizure at school. Thankfully Stiles managed to get his phone and break it before the guy could continue but the video was recovered and spread around. 

When the guy was expelled and sent to a boarding school by his parents nobody noticed Stiles cruel smile. The asshole deserved it. 

“And then finally there’s Vernon Boyd. He is loyal but lonely. He also struggles a lot working to help his family’s financial standing. They all have qualities to be good betas and are also in need of friends, family…pack.” Stiles said fidgeting. He didn’t know whether or not Peter would agree but he hoped so, as he liked all three of them and they deserved better.

“Ok, I trust you,” Peter said making Stiles’ gaze snap up to meet his. “Y-you do? W-why?” He asked, bewildered. “Because so far you’ve been nothing but genuine and trustworthy. If you say they would be good betas then I trust you.”

Stiles blushed and looked away. He wasn’t very used to people listening to him, acknowledging him when he talked. Most of the time people either told him to shut up or tuned him out, so this was new. 

“When will we confront them?” Derek asked.

“I think it should be as soon as possible. Just thinking of Isaac with that man or Erica getting bullied makes my blood boil and I’m not sure I can help myself if anybody else tries something with them.” Stiles said with a growl, unaware he already saw the three teens as a pack, his pack. 

“I’m going to need a little help with getting around but I’d be all for doing that today if you’d like,” Peter said, placing a hand on Stiles’ back.

The teen struggled not to have a small freak-out, but it wasn’t the bad kind. He liked being close to his Alpha. It was most likely the pack bond, or at least that was the excuse Stiles was rolling with. It’s not like Stiles thought the man next to him was gorgeous and stunning.

“Well let’s go. A stitch in time saves nine.” Lydia said hopping up off the Nemeton. “Who died and made you Queen?” Derek asked with a raised brow, which almost made him seem sort of sassy.

“I was always a Queen, but it’s about time others acknowledged it, “Lydia said before flipping her hair and walking off. “What a fucking legend,” Stiles said with a giggle, eyes sparkling with happiness before following after her.

Derek and Peter shared a grin before following the pups.

-Beacon Hills Park, A little while later-

Isaac sighed. For the last couple of months, he had taken to relaxing in the park in hopes of getting away from his father at least for a while. Ever since his Mom died Isaac’s father had gone insane from the grief and started drinking, taking out his frustrations on Isaac and his brother. After a while, his brother had enough and ran off to join the military. 

When they were informed about Camden’s death was the first-time Isaac was locked in the freezer. He was only let out two hours later, by which time he had gotten a minor case of frostbite, which had hurt like all hell.

He had managed to heal eventually and every other time his father would make sure he was in the freezer just long enough to where he wouldn’t get frostbite but he’d be damn close to it before pulling him out. His father had gotten so good at the timing that he knew when Isaac would be in the pinnacle of pain that wouldn’t result in something permanent. 

It was almost impressive, in a horrible, psychotic kind of way. It said a lot about how Isaac’s brain worked that he disassociated himself from his abuse on such a deep level. It did help that nobody knew, it made it easier to separate himself from the situation.

It was hard for him, the fact that nobody had noticed. Sure, he didn’t talk much to others, and he was very quiet and withdrawn but that on its own should have raised some red-flags with people. It was typical behavior for somebody who is being abused, well that and typical for a potential school-shooter. ‘That wasn’t very PC.’ Isaac mused amusedly. Though it wasn’t wrong.

Well, at least from what little knowledge in psychology, and it was very little. 

“Hey” Isaac startled as the voice and looked next to him as a guy from his school-Stilinski if he remembered correctly plopped down next to him. “What do you want?” Isaac asked, annoyed that his only alone-time was interrupted. 

He saw Stilinski hesitate, which made him raise his brow. “I…I know.” The other teen said, making Isaac tilt his head in confusion. What the hell? What did he mean? Isaac racked his brain searching for what he could mean and why the boy looked so awkward and sad…Oh, God.

Isaac’s blood ran cold as he realized what Stiles was talking about, could be talking about. Stilinski knew…about his father abusing him. “What do you want from me,” Isaac said, stone-faced as he gave Stilinski his best glare. 

“I want to help you,” Stilinski said. “I don’t need help,” Isaac said dismissively. “Yes, you do! I can help you! I can stop him from doing this to you!” God, how much did this guy know? “You can’t, not even with you being the Sherriff’s son.” Isaac denied any possibility he could be helped. Camden had tried but in the end, he gave up on Isaac, why would some stranger do any better?

“This isn’t about me being the Sherriff’s son. This is about giving you the strength needed for nobody to ever be able to mess with you ever again.” The teen said cryptically. Just what in the hell did he mean? “I… I’ve noticed the bruises, how you hurt, residue from frostbite… I can’t say I know how it’s like to live your life your life but I want to help you. Nobody deserves that kind of treatment from somebody who’s meant to be your parent, your protector. I want to protect you. I want to be your friend.”

Isaac snorted. “Nobody wants to be my friend. Everybody always wants something, you want something.” He said, looking down with a pained, sarcastic smile. “I don’t,” Stilinski said, his voice full of so much conviction that it almost made Isaac wonder if he was telling the truth. He shouldn’t even be considering the thought, but he couldn’t help it. Still, this wasn’t a conversation he was particularly interested in having.

“And how, pray tell, would you even give me this ”power”. I’m not interested in steroids Stilinski.” Isaac said with an eye roll. Stilinski let out a giggle that almost made Isaac melt, not that he would ever admit it. 

“Nope, not steroids.” He chirped and Isaac would be damned if it wasn’t the single cutest thing a human being has ever done around him, which considering the topic at hand, should not have been his first though, or a thought at all. Stilinski looked around for a while and seemed to put an ear out. He then sighed and focused on Isaac, making him gulp.

Isaac gulped and then struggled to keep down a scream as Stiles’ faced morphed and gained a hairy, wolfish appearance. “What the fuck!” Isaac said as he started to back away, falling from the bench. “Whoa, wait please don’t be scared!” Stilinski said as he reverted to his adorable self. Again, not the time to be thinking like this, considering he was about to be eaten. 

“W-w-what the hell…” Isaac said fearfully but calmed slowly as he saw Stilinski hadn’t moved at all. “I know this is a bit much but-” Isaac snorted. “That’s the understatement of the year.” He said in a snarky manner before freezing up, realizing just who…what he was sassing, or, well, what he thought he was sassing, since he had no clue what the hell was happening. Stiles gave him a grin.

“Finally, we needed another sassy person in the group…if you accept that is.” Stilinski said, his voice getting small and shy, which made Isaac want to accept. What the hell was happening to him? Does being a… whatever Stilinski was include pheromones or some shit? “Erm, well… What exactly is your group?” Isaac said unsurely.

“Well, Pack technically. We’re werewolves.” Stiles deadpanned, not wanting to beat around the bush.

“Oh right, werewolves. But of course, how silly of me, should have figured.” Isaac said, almost frantically. If he hadn’t seen Stilinski turn all furry and adorable just a moment ago he wouldn’t believe it but now, he didn’t have much of a choice.

With a sigh, he turned to Stilinski. “Tell me more.” He said. 

Stilinski smiled and nodded, and damn that was adorable. Everything he did was adorable…

Yeah, Isaac was screwed. 

-One Hour Later-

Stiles and Isaac walked into the loft that Derek had purchased a few days earlier. As they walked in they could see Lydia, Peter and Derek around a small coffee table, relaxing. Stiles grinned at the sight of his Pack. It may have been small but it was his. 

Peter stood up and walked over to them, noticing the small flinch from Isaac as he approached, but also noticing the calming hand Stiles hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “So, I assume he convinced you to get the bite?” Peter asked. 

He seemed confident but he was quite uncomfortable as he wasn’t familiar with Isaac. Though the flinch both calmed and angered him. The boy wasn’t a threat; however, his father was. And Peter? He didn’t like threats. 

“Yes? I’m scared but... it’s a better alternative than being weak, especially with…” Isaac didn’t finish the sentence, though everybody knew what was left unsaid. Isaac himself was slightly mad at himself for looking so weak in front of these people.

Peter gave a solemn nod. “Well, unless there’s anything else important you need to tell me?” Peter said, looking at both Stiles and Isaac. When both of them shook their heads peter reached out his hand.

Isaac, having been told by Stiles how the bite-process works, placed his wrist in Peter’s hand. Peter’s eyes shined a bright red and he bit down on Isaac’s wrist. Isaac yelped at the pain but Stiles was quick to start taking away Isaac’s pain, making him calm down a bit. 

When Peter was done, he stepped back. Isaac was a little dizzy after the whole thing but Stiles held him up before walking him very to the couch and helping him sit gently. “Thank you,” Isaac said with a gentle smile, before turning to Peter as well. “And thank you…” He said, much more quietly this time though Peter still appreciated the gesture. 

Peter and the rest could slowly feel a pack-bond forming between them and Isaac, which reassured them that the bite would take.

And so, their small group got a little bit bigger, and soon it would get even bigger than now.


End file.
